Golden Time
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: A series of one-shots about Juvia's interaction with other FT members. Totally Brotp fic with little hints of Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza and Gale and sometimes other couples. Based upon modern world.


'_Swimming is much better than cycling' _That's what Juvia thought when she fell from her cycle for the umpteenth time.

"Is it really that hard for you just to ride a cycle? You can drive a car, for god's sake then why can't you just ride a damn bicycle?" Natsu shouted behind her.

"Well, I'm sorry Natsu-san, but there's nothing that Juvia can do about this" she said picking up the cycle with her.

"We both know Juvia that you are not just ridding a cycle for your own good. It's just for that stupid droopy eyed -stripper who jogs down here every day," Natsu yelled behind Juvia.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san, but there's nothing Juvia can do about this. Gray-sama is so nice and handsome but he always ignores Juvia, and thats what Juvia doesn't like about him" she said pouting, thinking why does he never notices her? Poor her.

"Well, he shouldn't have ignored you if you just try to act normal around him instead of freaking out or being hyperactive and hiding to just see him. I mean that's ridiculous," Natsu said, this time quite calmly scratching his neck.

"Oh. I'm sorry Natsu-san, but this time Juvia promises she'll do her best in paddling." She said showing him double thumbs up.

Natsu sighed. Well, it was entirely his fault, that he teamed up with her in '_Getting Gray-sama's attention Mission'_. He laughed mentally at her given name. He should have declined her at that moment but now it is worthless to think about it. He wanted to yell.

Instead of sleeping soundly on his bed for late, he has to wake up early and train Juvia - how to ride a freaking bicycle every day.

x-x-x

Well, this all started when Juvia started jogging every morning at the Magnolia Park, because she thought she was growing fat. Therefore, she starts doing it but one day while resting on a bench she saw a boy with dark unruly hairs, jogging towards her direction. She instantly fell in love with him because he was too much attractive, that she can't resist.

She assumed that if she starts jogging at a slow pace, then soon he will reach her and then both can jog at same pace then she will take the opportunity to talk to him. Therefore, standing on her feet she started jogging slowly. Thinking about her plan she giggled quietly. She was so occupied with her thought, that she didn't notice the raven haired boy pass beside her. She doesn't know why? But when looked up she saw the boy quite far away from her. Seeing this she increased her speed in order to catch up with him but the boy was much faster and soon she lost him.

In addition, to see the boy again she jogged down around the park every morning at the same spot and whenever she will try to catch up with him, he left her because he was too much fast for her to catch. She told about this matter to Natsu and he just thought it is best to ignore her, besides he does not even know who the boy is?

But she knew how to convince him. She used her famous puppy dog look which forced him to help her, at last. Finally, he agreed to help her.

Moreover, when she dragged him to the park early morning and showed him the boy, he imedietely recognized the boy. Because the boy happened to be his frenemy Gray Fullbuster. And now, his crazy cousin was having a crush on him. How sick!

On the first day he thought that it would be better if he introduce both of them, and then both of them can make babies or whatever they want, they can - Because, he will move out of the picture, but NO! She has to make it much more complicated. She told him that she was shy to approach him and she even suggested him not to talk to him in his usual way when they will be at park.

Then, soon she came up with the idea of riding a bicycle so that she can catch up with him, well, Natsu was happy at first but when she mentioned she don't know how to ride a bicycle and Natsu is going to be her trainer, he really regretted his decision of helping her. It's really going to be a long story.

So there they were on the third day of her training - how to ride a bicycle. He showed her various ways to paddle cycle and taught her patiently, but after several attempts also her condition was still the same. Natsu sighed.

Well, if she keeps it like this then it is sure going to rub off his sleep from his eyes, which of course he doesn't want. He sighed again and fixated his gaze upon Juvia, who was busy balancing the cycle.

He looked at Juvia, and trailed his gaze downwards, finally it landing it on the back wheel of her cycle. After several minutes of thinking, finally a lamp glowed above his head.

'_Well, this should work' _Natsu chuckled at his thought and called for Juvia who once again fell on the ground upon hearing his voice.

After hearing her name, Juvia stood up and turned to see Natsu making a sign to follow him, so she took her cycle and followed him.

[The next morning]

Natsu looked around the park through his binoculars looking for any sign of Gray. He was hiding behind a big fat oak tree, from where he assumed no one can see him and besides he thought it was the best place for hiding.

Suddenly from his prephiral vision, he caught a sight of raven colored hair, and he looked to that direction to see Gray jogging towards the direction where Juvia stood with her cycle, waiting for Natsu to give a sign for Gray's arrival.

He looked at Juvia, who in turn met his gaze. He nodded and showed her thumbs up signaling Gray is coming. Following his command, she started cycling slowly and not too long after she noticed two feets wearing Adidas jogging shoes, jogging beside her. From her peripheral vision; she saw that Gray popped up beside her, matching her speed.

Shyly, she took a peek towards him and was surprised to see Gray nodding his head at her in acknowledgement. She blushed but returned his acknowledgement by smiling bashfully.

Well, everything was going according to the plan and Natsu was very happy about it. Now, no one was there to disturb him and his peaceful sleep. He mentally grinned. He sure made a good decision with her cycle.

_*flashback*_

"_Natsu-san why did you bring Juvia back home? She didn't even catch a glimpse of Gray sama" Juvia said pouting._

"_Well the thing is I have got a better plan so that you can catch up with Gray without falling from the cycle" Natsu stated calmly_

_Curiousity gushed inside her and she raised her left brow in confusion thinking what popped inside Natsu head?_

"_How?" Juvia asked out of curiousity folding her hands in front of her chest_

"_Simple all I have to buy is - a pair of small balancing wheel and put them on either side of the back wheel of your cycle so that it will support you and prevent you from falling and besides, you can catch up with him in this way" Natsu said shrugging off his shoulders . The whole time Juvia listened to Natsu's lecture with utmost interest with her mouth agape. She came to back her senses when Natsu said "So watcha think about it?"_

_Juvia thought for some time before launching herself on top of him, crushing him to the bone "Juvia knew you were the best cousin ever present on this planet"_

_Natsu simply smiled and patted her back softly "Its okay no need to thank me, it's the least I can do to get you that stripper"_

_After sometime of hugging each other, Natsu pushed himself out of her grip and asked "So will you go to the store all by yourself or shall I accompany you?"_

"_Juvia would be glad if you accompany her" she said smiling brightly._

_"Then watcha' waiting for? Let's go" Natsu exclaimed smiling bashfully_

_*present time*_

Natsu smirked at the memory. His cousin sister was really something. And now that everything was over he can take his beauty sleep. So without thinking any further, he started heading towards his apartment.

But while he was on his way, he passed in front of the public swimming pool and he doesn't know why? But when he looked towards the pool, he saw a blonde girl emerging out of the pool, wearing a sexy pink swim-suit that clung to her voluptous body like a second skin.

He was so awestruck by her beauty, that he can not tear his gaze by the way she walked around the pool. And at that very moment, he made up his mind to get this beauty as his woman somehow. And now it will be Juvia's turn to help him get this lady as his.

[After a few days, at the public swimming pool]

"What? You know her? Why didn't you tell me before?" Natsu said yelling at Juvia.

"Well, her name is Lucy Heartfilia-san and she is on Juvia swimming team so she will definitely know her besides, she is one of Juvia's good friends" Juvia said closing her eyes.

"You should have said me about her before!" Natsu whined

"Why should Juvia tell you about her? Natsu-san never asked about Juvia's girl friends so why should Juvia tell you" Juvia stated quite angrily.

"Well, as you know that I want her. It is your duty to help me as I helped you to get that stupid droopy-eyed stripper" Natsu said

"Join the swim team and Juvia will help you" Juvia said shrugging her shoulders

"Why should I join the swim team, when I don't know how to swim?" Natsu said

"What? Natsu-san doesn't know how to swim...okk, then Juvia will help you with your swimming" she offered him with a mischievous smirk.

There was something else in her eyes that he can't point out. Brushing aside that thought, he accepted her offer only to regret his decision after a few days.

x-x-x

_**So guys how was it? Was it nice? Was it bad? Please drop a review to tell me. I just really love Natsu x Juvia BroTP very much that I can't resist making this fic when I heard the Seoul Song. As I promised everyone in my Night after Night fic, that I will upload this fic on October 21st. But unfortunately, I got carried away. So pardon me for my delayed upload. And next chapter will be about Jellal x Juvia BROtp. So to continue this, I need your help. Please drop a review.**_


End file.
